five_nights_at_freddys_fanonfandomcom-20200223-history
Eleven Dayß with Hitler 2
more clichè horror from the creator of a controversial game Yay, welcome back to town, this time, in East Germany, 1983. You, a communist decided to work in a facility overrun by the 'Deutsches Jügend Arbeiter von Das Vaterland' (DJADV). These 'mature' and 'smart' 'Jügend arbeiter' have conducted mass burials of 'disgraceful' workers in 1982. Despite that, you worked there nonetheless. Using 3 items as defense (GDR coat of arms, a hammer and a compass (drawing tool)), you will try to eliminate the evil souls who adore Adolf Hitler and his evil henchmen. |-|main stuff= Items Defensive ones GDR coat of arms The GDR coat of arms is similar to the Hitler Mask because they scare people to death (Hitler mask : Hitler and friends :: GDR coat of arms : Nazi influenced souls). The GDR coat of arms is made from China though, so you only have few shifts of using it because the plastic is EXTREMELY weak. yay. Hammer The Hammer is another communist symbol which you could use to BEAT THEM UP! nah just kidding. The hammer is used to repair broken and poorly made doors which often break depending on the night. It can also be used to destroy unwanted stuff (like an Atari 2600). Those remnants can be used to injure Nazi-souls. Compass (drawing tool) The strongest compass (DT) in the world The compass (DT) can be used to prevent the poorly made doors from completely shutting down (they may stop the souls, but they can kill you with too much foul odor). If you fail to use it. You'll hallucinate and eventually die. Locations Office self-explanatory Programming Stage 1 This is where Youth Workers program missiles for the East German Army. 3 out of 9 Nazi souls can go through here. It is located next to Stage 2, which connects the Office via a ventilation system. Programming Stage 2 An abandoned room where contaminated missiles are stored. 5 out of 9 Nazi souls pass this room to enter the Office. Test Room Another abandoned room sealed from the workers. All of the Nazi souls start here for they have been buried here. Nazi souls leave the room via a secret exit. Hallways A large maze of hallways the connect the Test Room to the Programming Stage 1. Characters The 9 Nazi Souls These Nazi Souls are former workers that were killed by the DJADV for glorifying Hitler for a long time. They secretly make consoles for themselves, like DES (Deutsch Entertainment System). They despise everyone in the facility. Some Nazi Souls can't be seen through camera so it is advised to listen to sound cues. Hitler An OP guy who starts at a random hour. He can go through every place. He influenced the former workers to believe in his dead ideology for he wants to invade all of Europe again. He claims that Adidas was made by the NSDAP. Göring A fat Marshall who starts at around 12:59 - 2:01. He is very stealthy and is only seen in a few cameras. He can't go through the vents though. He appears to be smarter than Adolf Hitler. Incomplete Category:Games